About Time
by Lycan Queen
Summary: Sodapop was planning to go vent to Dolores about his brothers' fighting again. Dolores always understood, she herself knew what it was like to be monkey in the middle. Sodapop was going to do this... but Dolores had other plans.


I own nothing, except for my OC.

* * *

"To be completely honest I think I should go first."

"Okay." Sodapop complied. He met up with Dolores with a heavy heart, wishing to empty his thoughts onto her but she also came with something on her mind and it was almost hanging off the tip of her tongue. He was going to vent about his brothers whom had entangled themselves into another verbal spat but the sheer look of excitement on her face was so endearing it was enough to make Soda put aside his own issues for a moment so as to not spoil her good mood.

"Soda," She spoke slowly and took hold of his hand. Her face, brimming with too much excitement, betrayed the voice she tried to keep under control. She kept her head down, facing their conjoined hands, but looked up at him with her eyes. A little trick she did when she felt embarrassed and wanted to hide her own face but still wanted to see the other person's reaction. "I was thinking and I think it's okay now to tell your family about us!"

"What? Really?" His eyes grew to the size of saucers and the fight between the said family completely slipped his mind.

"Uh huh, but _only_ your brothers, okay." She confirmed but made sure her point was made in case the giddiness made him forgetful.

"Of course." Soda was just happy to have her consent! He'd been aching to tell them since the first day but understood why he couldn't patiently.

He knew the time would come but it wasn't something that he felt they should discuss and agree on together, he waited until Dolores was sure it was okay. Despite being neutral and unbiased on the subject of races and being involved with a colored girl Soda still didn't understand what it was like for her. No matter how much hiding and secrecy they had to keep up he wouldn't fully get it and he knew that, that's why he waited so patiently and kept his trap shut. He trusted her judgment, if she said it wasn't okay than she had a good reason.

But, of course, there was a loophole.

"Right now aint a good time because my brothers are fightin'."

"Again Soda? I'm sorry."

"It should blow over by tomorrow or the day after or so. We can swing by then." The thought no longer troubled him; he was too busy devising the perfect manner of going about it. "When should we tell your family?"

"Um…" She kept silent and the smiles began to fade.

"You aint tellin' them yet are you?"

"Their just not ready Soda."

"But my _white_ brothers are?"

"Yes, my family will just be worried for me."

"So will my brothers." He retaliated.

"Yeah but my folks will be a different kind of worried."

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to white people, they get nervous. I mean I can hardly blame them; it's just how they're wired, but… Look they'll just get scared. They'll think you're just playing me."

"But I'm not!"

"I know that, but people can't think straight when their scared. They panic and do stupid things and don't listen. My daddy probably won't let me finish speaking, my momma would just agree with him without thinking and my brother, he'll do something crazy like come find you and try to pick a fight." The crestfallen look he had nearly broke her heart. Dolores put a hand to his face and rubbed the apple of his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sorry Soda."

He placed his own larger hand over hers and squeezed, he smiled. "It's all right. I'm sure my brothers will love you!" Dolores began smiling too.

"You think so?"

"Shoot," Soda cracked a grin, "of course they will. They'd be crazy not too." She smiled that bashful smile again, her head facing down and looking at him through her eye lashes.

"You sure? They won't think I'm a skinny, little nobody?"

"Anyone that thinks that about you is out of their mind!" He looked her straight in her dark brown eyes and exclaimed dramatically. She giggled at his antics. "I know the perfect time for them to get to know how great you are."

"When?" She bit her tightly smiling lip in anticipation.

"Come by Sunday."

"But Sunday's a school night. My momma doesn't let me stay out late on school nights besides I always help her cook dinner so, really, I can't be out past sunset."

"I know that's why you'll be coming by early in the day. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one sees you, when you're coming or leaving."

"Even so, I can't. I've got church on Sunday and you know that."

"I know, I've got it all figured out. On Sunday mornings most of the gang is asleep or bumming around town. You can come at lunch time. My older brother always eats lunch in on weekends and my younger brother goes to church with his friend Johnny too. When they get out they usually just walk around town till lunch time. Pony always wants to catch a burger with Johnny but he always blows his money on buying fresh cigarettes and has to come home. You can come by then."

"What about you, don't you work?"

"I only work half shifts on Sundays sometimes. I always go home to change and eat anyway."

"I can't believe we're doing this?" Dolores literally shook with trepidation.

"You better believe it! I've been waiting forever to talk! For awhile I thought I'd have to wait til a black man became president!"


End file.
